The program is designed to investigate a number of different biochemical aspects of normal and diseased connective tissue. The specific projects include: (a) enzymic steps in collagen biosynthesis; (b) synthetic peptides as models for collagen; (c) electron microscopy of enzymes involved in collagen biosynthesis and of related macromolecules; (d) subcellular structures involved in collagen biosynthesis; (e) synthesis and secretion of collagen by matrix-free cells.